villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
User blog:BigBadSquid/PE Proposal: Desghidorah
Wrapping up the missing Approved Evil Articles for King Ghidorah starting with Desghidorah. What's the Work Rebirth of Mothra is a 1996 spinoff of the Godzilla series staring Mothra and her son Mothra Leo. In this lighter and softer film compared to the other Heisei Godzilla films, Mothra is the goddess of the Elias, a race of tiny humanoid fairies that existed long before humanity. Only three Elias are left: Moll, Lora, and Belvara. While Moll and Lora teach children to respect nature with environmental messages, Belvara wants to destroy humanity so the Elias can thrive on the planet once more. Then Desghidorah shows up... Who is Desghidorah? What does he do? Desghidorah aka Death Ghidorah is an ancient evil from the past with one major goal = spreading cataclysm to all worlds. More specifically, this giant space dragon appeared 65 million years ago where he first invaded a terraformed Mars and proceeded to absorb EVERY source of life on the planet before coming over to Earth, where his destructive ways were responsible for the extinction of the dinosaurs. Mothra defeated the evil Cerberus dragon and sealed him away within an ancient prison, at the cost of the entire Elias civilization perishing leaving only the three mentioned above surviving. Belvara was corrupted by darkness from the destruction of her race and sought to one day release Desghidorah once more. The prison would be discovered by lumberjacks in 1997, where Belvara instantly took advantage of stealing the "Seal of Elias" that not only unlocked the prison, but also made the evil monster follow the user's commands. After a struggle with her sisters, Belvara claims the pendant and unleashes Desghidorah on the Earth once more. Under Belvara's orders, Desghidorah goes on a mass rampage to destroy the natural planet. Mothra arrives to stop her long lost nemesis; however, she's currently weak as she recently laid an egg. Desghidorah easily pummels Mothra until Mothra Leo hatches prematurely to help his mother by covering the evil dragon with silk, but Desghidorah shows no hesitation in grabbing the larvae with his teeth and sadistically tosses him around before continuing to overwhelm Mothra as she attempts to protect her son. Mothra tricks Desghidorah into destroying a dam to temporarily wash him away, but she ultimately succumbs to her wounds and sinks to the bottom of the sea despite Leo's efforts to keep her afloat. Now determined to avenge his mother, Leo metamorphosizes into his imago form to save the day. Meanwhile, the three-headed space demon casts a black storm cloud over the island of Hokkaido and has absorbed enough energy to regrow his wings to spread his destruction around the world. Fortunately, Leo arrives and with his faster agility and ability to split into multiple little Leos, he defeats Desghidorah and renews the seal, imprisoning the evil dragon back within his ancient prison once again. Mitigating Factors It's a Ghidorah, guys, you ain't gonna find redeeming qualities here. While he does consume life energy for food, the film deliberately reveals him to also do it for sadistic thrill by draining planets of every source of life just because he can, as shown in the beginning when he kills off all life on Mars. Even if he was following Belvara's orders to cause mass destruction, that doesn't excuse the fact that he took his time torturing both Mothra and Leo during their failed effort to defeat him. He has enough fire breath that could have been enough to set them on fire and just let them burn to death, but no, he wanted them to suffer first. Heinous Standards Because Rebirth of Mothra is not completely canon to the Godzilla series, I won't consider Desghidorah standards to those of the other Ghidorahs, SpaceGodzilla, Gigan, Destoroyah... Anyways, as I said earlier, Desghidorah definitely stands out in such a more light-hearted film that exists to teach the family an environmental message. There's also Belvara, but the film does give her a Fredrian excuse for hating all lifeforms, and she redeems herself later on in the trilogy to save her sisters from bigger threats. Sure in Rebirth of Mothra III, a bigger and badder Ghidorah appeared that attempted to obtain all souls starting with children, but I still think Desghidorah stands out for his extreme sadism, unexpectedly dark appearance in a lighter and softer movie, onscreen destruction of all life on Mars, tormenting Mothra by torturing her infant son, and the fact that he succeeded in killing Mothra nearly two decades before the Monsterverse Ghidorah. And unlike the times Godzilla killed Mothra, there is no sympathy to feel for this omnicidal sadist. Final Verdict He may not be the most sadistic Ghidorah out there, but Desghidorah is definitely somewhere up there through his ways of draining numerous planets throughout the universe of all life and how he scarred Mothra Leo's life as an infant by slowly killing his mother. That is why I believe he is a keeper. Yes: 4 No: 0 Undecided: 0 Final Score: +4 Verdict: Pure Evil Category:Blog posts Category:Pure Evil Proposals Category:Finished Proposals